deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Cliff Hudson
}| }| }} |image = |time = Day 2, 8:00 A.M. |voice actor = Steven Blum |notebook = Found wandering around Crislip's Home Saloon clutching a machete. |job = War veteran |mission = The Hatchet Man |weapon = Machete |gender = Male |age = 58 |race = Caucasian |}} Cliff Hudson was a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising. He was a veteran of the Vietnam War who has taken refuge inside Crislip's Home Saloon. He was found in Crislip's Home Saloon during the scoop The Hatchet Man. Dead Rising The Hatchet Man Cliff was seen carrying a machete in Crislip's Home Saloon. As Frank arrived to investigate, he found several headless zombies suspended from the ceiling. Cliff appeared and confronted him, demanding his name and military rank. When Frank failed to answer, Cliff accused him of being a member of the Viet Cong and proceeded to attack him. After he is defeated, Cliff returned to his senses and explained that he had gone insane after hearing the dying screams of his granddaughter as she was mauled by the undead. He died after giving Frank a key case containing a key to the empty store next to Crislip's Home Saloon. Frank then closed Cliff's eyes out of respect. Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Cliff appears as a zombie. Zombie Cliff wields two machetes and attacks by wildly flailing his blades while charging after Frank. His presence can be identified by the sounds of him scraping his machetes against each other. Battle Style Cliff's weapon of choice is a bloodied machete. He will also use the many trapdoors in Crislip's Home Saloon to make a quick getaway and re-appear on the top of the shelves out of Frank's sight. Cliff can attack in several different ways. Machete: Cliff's normal mode of attack is to charge at Frank, slashing with his machete, and finishing with a knee strike. He can also do a heavy attack by impaling Frank with his machete from behind. After attacking, he will dash towards the nearest trap door and escape through it. Road Flares: While on the top of the shelves, Cliff will throw road flares that release thick smoke, causing Frank to have a coughing fit if he gets near. The flares can be extinguished by a fire extinguisher. Pipe Bomb: Cliff can also throw pipe bombs while he is on the top of the shelves. If Frank is caught in the explosion, he will suffer heavy damage and be knocked off his feet. Family The woman and child seen in Cliff's family picture bear some resemblance to Connie and Dakota, although there is no confirmed relation between them. This has sparked debate among many gamers about whether the woman and child are in fact Connie and Dakota. See the talk page for discussion about the mother and child in Cliff's photo. Notes *A photo op is obtained from taking a picture of him going through one of the opened vents around the store, which will net you a ton of PP points. *One of his hostages, Josh Manning, acknowledges the fact that Cliff could be a nice man before the Willamette Incident. *Cliff's voice actor, Steven Blum, also voices Roger Hall of the Hall Family, a group of psychopaths. *It is speculated that the family that Cliff talked about were Connie and Dakota. Trivia *The song that plays during his fight is "Slave" by The Evolutionaries. Gallery Image:Family picture.jpg|Cliff's family picture. Image:Dead Rising hatchet man 2.jpg|Cliff's final moments. Image:Dead Rising hatchet man 4.jpg|"Name and rank, soldier!" Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Zombie Psychopaths